Autumn Winds
by Ophelia Calhallow
Summary: The second part of a four entitled 'Seasons'. Read 'Angels' first. Luna's POV. Not as angsty as I'd like it. Luna has visions :).


Autumn Winds Look on down from the bridge  
  
There's still fountains down there  
  
Look on down from the bridge  
  
It's still raining, up here  
  
Everybody seems so far away from me  
  
Everybody just wants to be free  
  
Look away from the sky  
  
It's no different when you're leaving home  
  
I can't be the same thing to you now  
  
I'm just gone, just gone  
  
How could I say goodbye  
  
How could I say goodbye  
  
Goodbye  
  
Maybe I'll just place my hands over you  
  
And close my eyes real tight  
  
There's a light in your eyes  
  
And you know, yeah, you know  
  
Look on down from the bridge  
  
I'm still waiting for you LOOK ON DOWN FROM THE BRIDGE, by Mazzy Star  
  
In the morning after, the winds blew colder than before, purging the battlefield of the rank smell of death. I stood in the middle, and tried to sort my mind out. All I could remember was the screams, the panic, and above all, the moment when I looked up and saw Harry Potter give his life up.  
  
If you had asked me about him a week before the battle, I would have said that Potter was the lowest scum that ever lived. He betrayed his parent's gift, left his love for the dark side- or was it the other way round? Draco never told me all of it, but I can see further than most, and I got the idea that Draco had said something terrible to Harry.  
  
Draco often told me that my 'visions' were nonsense, that it was just my over active imagination yet again. But after I predicted what would happen at the end of the War, and it came true, he never spoke to me about my visions again.  
  
This is what I saw.  
  
He opens his eyes and meets glimmering green, and in him awakens his love once more, as strong as it ever was. And he knows, in that moment, what will happen. Why didn't anyone ever tell me, he thinks, that I love the bastard?  
  
Maybe- but there's no time for maybes, or what ifs, not any more. Because his mouth has opened, and he is already whispering the words across the battlefield, across the death, across the long winters that have passed.  
  
I love you. I love you. They say together, hearing the words only in their heads, and then his love turns to Voldemort, draws his wand, and kills his master. And then he turns back to Draco, and nods, he is ready.  
  
Then the hordes close around him, and for Draco, there will be no more wondering- will we ever be together again? There will be now more nightmares- a pair of demonic red eyes, taking Harry away. There will be no more Harry.  
  
Draco believed after that. And, to his credit, he went on believing, even after there was nothing to believe in. And now there is no Draco, no Harry, not on this plane of existence, not any more.  
  
Because the autumn winds have blown away, and with them they have taken away everything we knew, so that we may move on to winter. And then, perhaps, we will finally live to see the sunrise.  
  
I wish I could see the sun again. I used to see the sun all the time, and a million other things that never existed. I was Luna Lovegood, the loony, the crazy girl in Ravenclaw. I almost thought that myself, until I started to love Harry.  
  
Harry changed my life, but whether for the better or the worse, I don't know. What if I had never loved him, what if all my illusions had never been struck down? Would I still be living on, as a hermit in a lonely cave, listening to the winds howl outside?  
  
But I loved him, and he loved Draco, and Draco loved him. If someone had asked me to write a story, and I could choose between me and Harry or Harry and Draco, you know what I would choose?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Harry and Draco and Harry and Draco and Harry and Draco-  
  
Everlasting, even when the autumn winds are a hurricane. Even past death, their love still exists, and if anything, it is greater because we believe in them.  
  
Once upon a time, there were some people who were very close, and this is their story: One turned to the dark and came back just in time to die, one waited forty years to join his love, two of them got married but one died right after, one married the man she loved but he never love her like a lover, and one never fell in love after her first love, and lived the rest of her days out in a large house on a hill.  
  
And none of them lived happily ever after. The End. 


End file.
